Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a brake pad. More specifically, the present invention relates to a brake pad that includes two different materials layered such that one material provides braking friction and the other material provides braking friction and rotor cleaning/refurbishing properties when in contact with a brake rotor.
Background Information
A brake pad is designed to generate friction when in contact with a brake rotor (or brake drum). A braking surface of the brake pad is pressed against a corresponding braking surface of the brake rotor. Initially, the brake pad and the brake rotor are machined to include mating planar surfaces. Over time as the brake pad wears from repeated contact with the brake rotor, the brake surfaces of the brake pad and the brake rotor can experience uneven wear forming non-planar surface portions, such as concaved or convex annular ridges or annular rings.